banana_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of the WereRabbit - Draft
episode starts at Sandy’s treedome, where Sandy is putting some chemicals into a cauldron of soup. SpongeBob enters and joins in. *'Sandy': Oh, hi, SpongeBob. Wanna see what I’m doing right here? *'SpongeBob': Sure, Sandy. It looks like some sort of experiment. *'Sandy': Why yes, it is one of my experiments i'm doing. *'SpongeBob: '''What is it about? *'Sandy: Well, it's a soup that makes people smarter. It has powerful chemicals, and will be able to make people smarter with just one ingredient..........my high school diploma. The problem is, i can't find it! *'SpongeBob: '''Don't worry Sandy! Your good friend SpongeBob will find it! ''goes into Sandy's tree, and he searches under her bed with his hand ''Hey, i think i found it! Oh wait, it's just a carrot, Dang it! ''kicks a nut with his foot, but the nut bounces off the wall and hits SpongeBob in the head, making him fall out of the window and into Sandy's soup *'Sandy: '''SPONGEBOB! *'SpongeBob: ''the soup BLEH! I hate carrots! I hope that carrot didn't ruin your experiment. ''teeth gap closes, and his teeth become big *'Sandy: '''AH! *'SpongeBob: What? *'Sandy: '''YOUR TEETH! *'SpongeBob: AH! Well, they're kind of cool..........like carrots.......... *'Sandy: '''You said you hated carrots! *'SpongeBob: I know! I hate carrots! It's almost like these rabbit teeth made me love carrots............grows rabbit ears, which punch Sandy in the face when they grow ''Oh, sorry! Bad ears, bad! ''nose morphs into a rabbit nose ''AH! Wait.......that smell..............carrots............GOTTA GO! *'Sandy: 'SPONGEBOB! COME BACK! *transition, we see Squidward playing his clarinet'' *'''Squidward: What's that sound? OH NO! GO AWAY SEA BU-''out of his window SPONGEBOB?! You look hideous! STOP EATING MY CARROTS! *'SpongeBob: Oh i'm sorry Squidward! I don't know what came over me! a carrot, and is about to eat it *'Squidward: '''NO! ''jumps out of the window and takes the carrot away from SpongeBob *'SpongeBob: '''HEY! ''gets a rock, and throws it in Squidward's face *'Squidward: '''WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! *'SpongeBob: 'OH I'M SORRY! *'Sandy: 'SPONGEBOB! YOU THREW ME INTO GOO LAGOON! *'SpongeBob: 'I'M SORRY SANDY! I'M GOING INSANE OVER CARROTS! ''becomes a giant, which rips off his pants and shoes ''WHAT THE?! ''gets covered in fur, and grows a rabbit tail ''AAAAAAAAAAH! *'Squidward: 'HE'S A GIANT RABBIT! *'Sandy: 'OH SNAP! *'Patrick: 'Hi. *'SpongeBob: ''howls'' *'Patrick: '''How did this happen? *'Sandy: Well, it all started when SpongeBob went to my treedome............. *'''French Narrator: 6 minutes later............... *'Sandy: '''And now he's a.........were-rabbit? *'Patrick: You shouldn't leave nuts on the floor. *'Squidward: '''Welp, i'm going to go. Not gonna be involved in this. Better already rest to prepare for work tomorrow. *'Sandy and Patrick: 'WORK?! *transition, we see SpongeBob with his Krusty Krab hat, walking with Patrick and Sandy'' *'Sandy: '''Well, the customers are certainly going to be............surprised when seeing you like this............ *'Patrick: 'I think it will all work out once we tell them he's beautiful on the inside, like our lord and savior Shrek! *'Sandy: 'Well, let's just go in......all go in the Krusty Krab'' *'''Squidward: Just a second, aaaaand.......... *'Customers: 'all leave the Krusty Krab screaming *'Squidward: '''There. *'Patrick: WAIT! HE'S BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE! LIKE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *'''Squidward: ''up as a fish Oh no, a monster, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ''the Krusty Krab *'Mr. Krabs: '''ME CUSTOMERS! YOU UGLY GIANT RABBIT MONSTER! ''a shotgun *'Sandy: '''Hey hey Krabs! Calm down! He's SpongeBob! *'Patrick: And beautiful on the inside, like Shre-''shuts his mouth'' *'''Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob? What happened to you? You look........different. *'Sandy: '''Well....................... *'French Narrator: 6 minutes later.................again............... *'Mr. Krabs: '''Well..........................emh.........................MY BUSINESS IS DEAD. *'Sandy: 'Pretty much. *'Mr. Krabs: 'Crap. *'Sandy: 'Welcome to the apocalypse, Mr. Krabs. *'Patrick: 'And you know what's worse? Today, SpongeBob also has BOATING SCHOOL. *'Sandy: 'Wait! I have an idea. *transition'' *'Mrs. Puff: '''Hi class, is everybody here? Wait, where's SpongeBob? *'Drifter: ''in Hello, Mrs. Puff. It's me, SpongeBob, with a new haircut. *'Mrs. Puff: Wow, SpongeBob, you certainly look very.............different. *'Drifter: '''Lady, i literally just got a new haircut, i didn't turn into a were-rabbit. *'Mrs. Puff: Of course, of course. Now class, today we are going to talk about the first car crash! It all began on....... *'French Narrator: '''2 boring hours later...... *'Sandy: So, how did it go? *'Drifter: '''Those were the most boring 2 hours of my life. We literally just talked about a guy who crashed his car, but we went through his whole life story before he actually crashes the car! And at the end, the car crash is barely a car crash! You gotta fix SpongeBob's problem! I'm not going here again! *transition'' *'Sandy: '''We've tried everything! We tried feeding him soup with his spatula, a Krabby Patty, everything! I guess he will always stay like this....... *'French Narrator: ''sadly Who lives in a pineapple under the sea............ *'Sandy: 'That's it! ''a pineapple, and throws it in a soup ''Drink it! ''it to SpongeBob with a spoon, turning him back into a sponge *'SpongeBob: '''Woo-hoo! That worked! *'Everyone: 'YES! *'Patrick: '''I haven't cried this much since the ending of Shrek 2.........